With society's increasing awareness of the world's dwindling supply of natural resources and overflowing landfills, many communities are providing and even mandating recycling services to its residents. The benefits of these efforts have already begun to be seen and will continue to be realized in the future. However, as with most beneficial programs, these efforts are accompanied by some burdens. Perhaps the biggest burden is “special requirements” that accompany the collection of recycled materials. This may include presorting by the consumer, the use of special bags and/or containers, or the like.
One (1) additional requirement, for the collection of used beverage cans, is that they are packaged in bags with a certain quantity, especially for monetary rebates. Thus the user is typically forced to wait until more than enough cans are collected, and then recount the correct amount into a separate bag or container. This not only takes time and increases fuss, but also forces the consumer to wait longer than necessary to collect any recycling credit. Can and bottle counter apparatuses do exist but none are conducive for personal use in one's home, or, if they are, they are not configured to be retro-fitted onto any standard trash or recycling receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,819 shows a can differentiator and counter reverse-vending machine. This machine is placed inside local convenience and food stores for consumers to bring empty cans to and deposit into the machine. The machine determines the type of metal of each can, counts the number of cans deposited, and tenders payment to the depositor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,062 shows an empty can counter and limiter device that is placed on top of a standard refuse receptacle by taking the place of the lid of the receptacle. Such a device can only be employed on receptacles with openings that match the size of the device because the device serves as the lid. The counting mechanism comprises of a photosensor and electrical circuit interface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,791 shows a specially designed container and refuse bag that works in concert to collect and count bottles and cans to be recycled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,031 shows a can counting machine that is to be employed by recycling and processing scrap yards to receive large quantities of various metal cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,131 shows a counting apparatus that is formed into a lid and placed upon bins to count the number of items deposited into the bin. Such a device can only be employed on receptacles with openings that match the size of the device because the device serves as the lid.
The present invention affords a user the ability to retro-fit the device to virtually any container having a lid. The patents cited are counting apparatuses for cans and other objects, and are designed for practically similar functions; however, none of the cited patents allows a user to retro-fit the device on virtually any container. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,545,062 and 5,224,131 are devices that also serve as a lid so these can only be employed on similar sized containers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,603,791 and 5,090,031 are specially designed containers and machines that do not exhibit any retro-fitting capabilities.